


I Hate You (And Love You)

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay Bashing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, MMA AU, Major Character Injury, Mixed Martial Arts, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: A year after an injury forces him to retire, Seth Rollins agrees to help his younger sister in her own MMA career. Little does he know, he’ll find love along the way





	1. Chapter 1

"1, 2, 3; punch" A deep voice commanded, punches being thrown left and right. The owner of the voice watched, frowning slightly.

"You're too slow" Roman Reigns noted

“Then how do I get faster?!” "Focus Seth" Seth Rollins, Roman’s younger brother, took a deep breath. "Working hard?" Stephanie McMahon, Roman and Seth's mother asked. “More like hardly working,” Dean Ambrose, Roman and Seth’s younger brother, joked.

"Shut the fuck up" "Hey, language!" Stephanie said, gesturing to the three middle children, triplets Andy, Paige, and Ruby “It’s not like they haven’t heard worse,” Dean laughed. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"One more month and I'm gonna be able to start training" Paige smirked “Just don’t have Roman train you,” Seth joked. "Nah, I'm looking at a few guys from Uncle Shane's gym"'

“They better not hurt you,” Roman said. Everyone looked down, not looking at Paige. "They won't be like Alberto" The girl muttered “They better not,” Roman said. Paige looked away.

"Let's not dwell on the heavy, Seth has to defend that (Dean pointed at the golden belt) against Finn Balor" “Finn. Nice,” Paige giggled. "He's engaged Paige, so your crush on him stops now!" Dean yelled jokingly lifting his sister up“Just saying, he’s really cute.”

"He's the enemy" “I know.”

"Anyways your Q&A with Finn is tonight" Seth nodded, taking a deep breath. "Finn's respectful" "But given the Alberto situation was headline news, someone is bound to ask about it"

“I know,” Seth sighed. Paige gave her brother a sad smile. Seth pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back.  
"It'll be ok"

“Thanks.”

-Later- Seth stood in the backstage area of the arena, Stephanie fussing over his hair. He looked around nervously. "You look like you dressed with your eyes closed"

“Haha,” Seth said sarcastically. “Five minutes,” one of the stage managers said, peeking in on the two. "Got it!" Stephanie yelled. She looked over Seth again.

"Be honest, be careful" Stephanie said, hugging Seth “Honest yet careful,” Seth nodded to himself. "There'll be other fighters, but since you two are the main event, you'll most likely get the most questions"

“Who else will be there?” "Charlotte Flair, Amanda Nunes, Ashley Purdy, AJ Styles, Liv Morgan, Brie Bella, Tyler Bate, Pete Dunne, Aleister Black, and Adam Cole"

Stephanie shoved Seth's title into his arms and led him out. Cameras flashed in his face "The champion arrives" Corey Graves, the main commentor said. Seth glanced around.

He spotted Amanda and ran to her. "Hey champ champ" "Ready for your fight Crosssfit Jesus?" “Yeah, I guess.” "Good cause I bet on you"

“Who did you make this bet with?!” "Nina duh" Seth laughed.

"Q&A starts in one minute!" Seth took a nervous breath."Good afternoon everyone and welcome to the Q and A for UFC 221!"

* * *

 

A reporter stood up. "Seth, how do you feel about defending your title against someone who is currently undefeated?" Seth shrugged slightly. "I mean that's what everyone asked my brother Roman about Brock Lesner and he kicked his ass into retirement"

The reporters laughed. Amanda snickered. “So are you saying you’re going to retire your opponent?” A reporter asked. "He'd have to give me a concussion first" Finn Balor spoke up, "And my girlfriend more than anyone I knows I don't go down that easy"

Seth turned red. Amanda snickered again. "Finn, who will be in your corner this Saturday?"

“Violet, naturally. And Becky.” "Becky Lynch?" Seth asked aloud. Finn looked at him.

“Yeah. She’s my trainer,” he said. "Finn, don't you think its unfair to have one of Conor Mcgregor's closest friends as a trainer?" “Isn’t it unfair for Seth to be from a MMA family?” Finn said.

"Oh shit" Liv Morgan laughed. The reporter fumbled for an answer. Finn grinned. "Touché Balor"

"Seth, your younger sister Paige will be in attendance. Will her past with Alberto Del Rio affect you mentally?" “Don’t bring him up,” Seth growled.

"Yeah, I got two titles, Brie is unretiring, Aleister and Adam want to kill each other and you wanna talk about some lowlife who got dropkicked outta UFC?" Amanda sassed. Seth shot her a grateful look.

“I agree with Amanda, there is a lot more to talk about than Alberto Del Rio,” Finn said. "Same" Brie Bella added. Seth relaxed slightly.

* * *

 

The Q&A ran smoothly. Liv bragged about putting Brie back into retirement: Seth had to laugh at that.

Ashley Purdy mentioned having back issues and was facing early retirement with one bad move. He was also asked if his cousin was going to follow in his footsteps.

"Jade's a trainer at heart, she's not a fighter" Seth cocked his head slightly.

* * *

 

Finn was greeted by a blue haired woman, who pulled him into a hug. "You are such a push over" A shorter girl with hair the color of flames sassed. Finn laughed.

Seth smiled softly, grabbing his title. He headed backstage, glancing around to see who everyone else was talking to. "Seth!" Ruby shouted

Seth grinned at his youngest sister. "Hey Rubes" "Good job with that boring q and a" “Thanks.” "Seth Rollins" A blonde woman wearing a reporters badge said" Bobbi Morse from ESPN. Any chance I could get a pre-fight interview?"

“About?” "Your upbringing. From unknown son of an MMA great to one of the biggest superstars in mixed martial arts" “You....you don’t want to talk about my sister’s ex? Most do.” "Nope" Seth nodded. “Ask away, then.”

"What was it like watching your father fight?" “It was....inspiring. He’s what made me want to fight.”

"Now what do you have to say to people who think you've been fed weaker fighters to boost your popularity" “I think it’s bullshit.” "Why?"

“I have worked as hard as anyone else to get where I’m at.”

"Do you worry about disappointing your father?" “Sometimes.” "Why?" Seth looked off into the distance, sighing. "My dad always says to seize the moment, to not let anyone hurt me"

“And?” "When I lose, I feel like everything went sideways, like I did everything he teaches me wrong" “What does he think?” "Sometimes he agrees" Seth laughed

“How are you feeling about your upcoming fight?” "I want to prove to everyone I'm earning everything. I didn't just get this title for being the son of Triple H" “Who do you want to fight next?”

"Maybe Roman" “Your brother?” Seth shrugged theatrically. “Would you get bragging rights if you won?” "Maybe" “And outside of your family? Who would you like to fight.?"

"I have no idea honestly" Bobbi nodded. "Thanks for talking with me Seth “Of course, any time,” Seth flashed a grin.

-Saturday June 14th-  
Blood was pounding in Seth's ears as he prepared for his fight, shaking like a leaf, scared like mad

"Calm it Seth" Roman said. Seth looked at his older brother and nodded. "Pre fight jitters" “You got this, we all believe in you,” Dean said, walking in.

Seth started hyperventilating. “Seth, relax,” Dean said softly. "Maybe we should turn the fights off" “What? No!” "'Okay, calm down Seth"

“Right. Calm.”

"I think he's gonna throw up before the night is over"

“Shut up,” Seth grumbled as the tv cameras pointed at Paige, who mimed punching. Corey began talking about her past with Alberto. "Corey, Paige isn't fighting tonight, so let's move on" Renee Young interrupted.

Seth let our a sigh of relief. "Can they shut up about that?" “I wish,” Dean muttered. Seth looked at the fight that was just finishing. Amanda had TKO'd Charlotte Flair 41 seconds into the third round

Seth clapped for his friend. "Good lord that woman's crazy" “She’s a good fighter though.”

A PA opened the door and said "Your fight is next" Seth stood up. "Good luck" Stephanie said

Insantly, cameras were in his face. He grimaced, putting his hood up. His theme music blasted in the arena, fans chanting "Burn it down"

After a quick pat down, he stepped into the ring. Finn was pacing in his corner, Becky Lynch glaring at Seth. Seth looked away. Roman handed Seth his mouthpiece. Seth nodded at him and slipped it in. “Good luck little bro” Roman said. Seth nodded

He stepped into the octagon. Finn hugged his girlfriend before she stepped out, the two facing each other. The ring announcer read off the rules, Seth barely hearing him.

He didn't realize until Finn scoffed and turned away that he missed touching gloves, Seth shook his head to clear it.  
The bell rang. Seth jumped forward, swinging. Finn easily dodged it.

He threw one of his own punches, hitting Seth's jaw, causing him to stumble back. He barely heard Roman and Dean shouting advice to him

Finn threw punch after punch, unrelenting. Seth blocked them and elbowed Finn in the face, cutting his lip.

Finn stepped back, briefly touching his hand to his lip. Seth, taking advantage, speared him, Finn landed hard. The buzzer rang signaling the end of the round

Seth took a few deep breaths again.

Roman put an ice pack on his back, med personal looking over Finn. “You alright?” Dean asked. Seth nodded. "Finn's fast so aim for his legs"

“Got it.” The ref signalled for both corners to leave. Dean and Roman patted Seth on the back before heading back out. Seth shook his head to clear it. He stretched a bit. Finn tackled him, attempting to put Seth in a headlock making Seth land awkwardly on his shoulder. Finn placed his weight on Seth's back: Seth twisted, trying to get free.

Finn growled and interlocked his hands around Seth's neck. "Tap out Rollins!" Finn yelled. “No!” Seth yelled. Finn applied more pressure. Seth raised his hand as if to tap, feeling Finn slightly loosen his grip.

Seth jerked upwards, headbutting Finn, sending the Irish man on his back. Seth stood, rolling his arm slightly. "Bloody coward!" Becky yelled “Shut up, let him breathe,” Dean yelled back. "Becky, do you want to get ejected?!" Finn's girlfriend yelled at the redhead. Becky took a few angry breaths before backing away.

Seth interlocked his legs around Finn's, forcing his rival into a submission hold of his own, Finn growled. "Tap out Balor" Seth taunted, earning a cheer from his brothers

“Never,” Finn growled. "C'mon Irish man, do you love that streak more than your girlfriend?" Finn glared at Seth. The bell rang again.

Seth unwillingly let the hold go and the two broke apart. Seth rolled his arm, wincing in pain.

"You did great that time" Dean said "Wait I lost the first one?!?" Seth panicked. Dean laughed. "Don't worry about it, just keep working over his legs" Seth nodded and rolled his shoulder out, wincing again.

The ref signaled again, Dean and Roman slipped out again. This time, Finn came out of the gate with a kick

Seth ducked to dodge, Finn quickly countering, grabbing Seth's arm and forcing it behind his back.

Seth gasped in pain. "Bring Violet into this? I'll break your back!" Finn yelled and twisted Seth’s arm harder, the latter yelling out in agony

“Get free!” Dean yelled. Seth struggled, knowing pretending to tap out wouldn't work again. He tried to get free, his arm in agony.

It wasn't until he felt the sickening crack followed by a raging fire: that he slammed his hand against the mat

The ref blew his whistle. Finn had to be pulled off Seth, not noticing his opponent had tapped out.

Seth held his arm, his face contorted in pain. He barely noticed Roman gently holding him. "He needs to go to the hospital!"

“I’m fine,” Seth grunted.

"He fucking did something to your shoulder, you are NOT fine!" Dean yelled. Finn, having calmed down, looked horrified by his action. "I-I'm sorry"

Dean shook his head, glaring. Medical personal helped Seth up, taking him backstage, Seth’s arm was at an odd angle.

Paige had ran backstage, Roman immediately holding her back. "Let me go!" She yelled hysterically, her brother pulling her into a hug to calm her. Roman's eyes met Stephanie's tear filled ones, worrying about the future of Seth's career.


	2. Chapter 2

-Later that night-  
Paige sat in Ruby's car, avoiding fans and reporters, she stared down. Ruby hugged her twin, "He'll be fine" “I know,” Paige muttered.

Ruby turned ESPN FM on her radio

" _Can we talk about that main event?! Holy shit!_ " Byron Saxton said. Paige sighed, shaking her head.

" _Finn Balor is one of the nicest guys, I know and he pulled a Becky Lynch tonight_ " “I hope Seth is okay,” Ruby said softly.

" _Bobbi, you were watching, what can you say about the match?_ "

“ _It was intense._ ”

" _And?_ "

“ _I’ve seen very few people fight like they have._ ”

" _Something about Balor snapped tonight_ "

“ _Rollins brought up his girlfriend, not a good idea._ ” Bryon winced.

“ _You sound like you know that from experience_ ,” Corey noted.

"An _yways, given that Rollins supposedly suffered both a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist, I wouldn't hope for a sequel_ "

“Dammit!” Paige swore. "How would she even know that?!" Ruby shrugged.

" _Bobbi, is it possible we just witnessed Rollin's retirement match?_ "

“ _With those injuries it is possible._ ”

Paige changed the station, unable to listen anymore. “How’d she find out?” Ruby wondered aloud. 

"Somebody had to have told her"

“But who?" 

"Balor? His girlfriend?"

“What about Ashley Purdy, I remember reading somewhere that the two were close or something."

"Ashley had to go to the hospital, back injury" Ruby grimaced. “Yikes,” Paige muttered.  

Paige's phone rang and she answered it. “Hello?”

"Hey honey" Hunter "Triple H" said

“Hey Dad,” Paige muttered.

"I need you to do something, that's going to hurt. I need you to convince Seth to sign off on surgery"

“I....okay.”

"He's refusing to, says he'll heal the hard way if it means he can fight"

“I’ll talk to him,” Paige promised.

"Please"

"I’m on it, Dad.”  
\----  
Ruby arrived at the hospital. The two got out and headed in. They found Seth sitting on a cot, looking like he was listening in to the adjacent one, which had Ashley Purdy.

"Seth" Paige said in a voice that sounded like their fathers. “Shh!” Seth motioned to the drape separating the cots, “I think Ashley Purdy might retire.”

"What?" “Just listen. He’s talking to some girl, not sure who she is. But she’s telling him it’s getting to dangerous.” Paige huffed. Reluctantly, she and Ruby listened in.

“Listen, Ash. You need to retire. This is getting too dangerous,” an unknown female voice was saying. "It's just a back injury" “Ash, if you don’t retire, you could be paralyzed.” "Get out" “Fine! Ruin your life!” "Go tell Bobbi! That bitch'll be happy to have more news!"

“Leave her out of this.” Paige interrupted "Excuse me, if either of you could tell Bobbi Morse to keep her face out of my family's business, I'll be very happy"

The woman talking with Ashley spun around, glaring at Paige. “You don’t know shit so fuck off,” the woman said angrily. "Jade, just get out" Jade glared at Ashley before leaving.

Ashley settled down and quickly fell asleep. “That was interesting,” Seth noted.

"Why are you refusing surgery?" Paige demanded. “I don’t need it,” Seth said stubbornly.  
"Seth" “I can heal the regular way if it means I can fight!” "Or get more hurt?" “I’ll be fine.” "Seth, please. If you don't do this, you'll just become...him

"I don't want to retire, it just spits in the face of everything dad taught me"

“Dad would rather have you safe and healthy than become like you-know-who.”

"And this doesn't change anything Seth" Hunter said, walking in

Seth looked down and sighed.

"You had a helluva mma career Seth, but I won't let you get hurt more. What do you think Dean or Roman will think? Andy? Your mother? Remington, Emerson, Sebastian? They'd want you to retire"

Seth slowly nodded, tears falling. "I'll hate you for this" “And I’ll always love you,” Hunter said.  
-Post surgery-  
Seth shivered in his bed, having been moved to a private room. He felt cold, almost too cold. He pushed himself up, trying to get out, crying out in pain.

Within a second, he fell out, landing on his bad arm. Seth howled in pain. Hunter ran in, Seth reaching for his father, feeling like he was a child. Hunter crouched by Seth, gently lifted his son up. "What were you doing?"

"I was cold" Seth muttered, "And I wanted to do something by myself"

Hunter chuckled, placing Seth in the bed and turning the heat on. 

"Hey dad? Who do you think told the news I wasn't going to fight anymore?"

"I honestly don't know, but we'll hope they don't think they're one hundred percent right"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if everything seemed super rushed


	3. Chapter 3

-One Year Later-  
"Y'know Paige, I'm never gonna get used to that English accent you have now"

"Deal with it baby girl"

“Fine. Fine. Did you hear every sports channel is rerunning Balor vs Rollins?"

“Seriously? It’s been fucking a year.”

"Exactly, Seth's retirement was completely overexgarrated"'

“What’re the reporters saying?”

"That Serth doesn't talk to anyone, that he hates us"

“Fuck.”

"Did you talk to him about the thing?"

“Yeah.”

"Let me guess, he said no"

“You guessed right.”

“Damn. Paige, you gotta get him to agree"

“I’ll do my best.”

Ruby hung up, her twin sighing, sending a text to Seth. "Can we plz talk??"

“Why?” Seth texted back.

"If I want to start fighting, I need you to be by my side 😥"

“Why me? Why not Roman? Or Dean,” 

"'Roman's in Florida remember 😑"

“So?”

"I miss my big brother 😫"

“Fine.” 

Paige squealed and sent Seth some smiley faces and hearts, along with an address, before getting out and heading into the gym, a spring in her step.

"Heya Drew" She greeted her Scottish trainer. “Paige,” Drew nodded, “You ‘n Sonya are the only ones training today it seems.” "Great" Paige's mood dimmed slightly. She looked over Drew’s shoulder to the other woman and her trainer.

"She brought her title again didn't she?" "Yup" Drew said. Paige rolled her eyes, “She’s unbelievable!” "What's that babe?" Sonya smirked. “Stop flirting you two. Or else the next thing you know, people will think you’re hooking up,” Sonya’s trainer joked.

"C'mon lass, let's move" Drew muttered, gently moving Paige. "God I want to punch her face in" “Hey McIntyre, how about we have a little match between our trainees?” Sonya’s trainer called. Paige shook her head frantically while Drew grinned.

“What’s the stakes, Okaia?” Drew asked. “Drew, no,” Paige whispered.

"What's going on?" Seth's voice rang out. “Nothing bad, Rollins. Just wanted to see if your little sis there wanted to try her hand against Sonya,” Okaia said. "And I've said no"

“Jade, my sister said no so leave her alone,” Seth said. "Like everyone else has with you?" “What the hell crawled up your ass today?"

Jade crossed her arms and scoffed "Careful you don't hurt that shoulder helping Miss Pale" “Really? You’re going to go there?” Seth moved forward in a threatening way but stopped when Paige whimpered. “Bloody hell, Okaia. What is up with you today?” Drew asked. “She’s been crabby all day,” Sonya supplied. "Are you hitting her?" Jade growled. “No! Her ex boyfriend did, though. And you’re probably reminding her of him.”

**Author's Note:**

> #SorryNotSorry! :-P Didja catch that Demon King easter egg? Love you! <3


End file.
